


Tony just wants his Daddies

by Ssbrokeass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caregiver, Caregiver Bucky, Caregiver Steve Rogers, Caregiver!Bucky, Crying, Daddy Steve, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Tony, Littles, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Bucky, Papa!Bucky, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has a rough day, Tony just wants his daddys, Wetting, caregiver!Steve, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssbrokeass/pseuds/Ssbrokeass
Summary: Tony works for....Well he doesn't know how long he's been working, but that doesn't really matter right now, what matters right now is getting this project done





	Tony just wants his Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing but I'm hoping to get better, if you see any spelling errors please me know so I can correct it and i hope you enjoy

Tony has been working on this project for.... Well he doesn't really know, but what he does know it that he needs to get this project done. Pepper may or may not have yelled at him (which may or may not have started to push him into littlespace that hes been holding off for god knows how long), to finish so they could show the investors that where coming this week. He's mostly been drinking coffee for the past few.... hours? He was so focused he didn't realize how hungry he was, or how bad he needed to pee. He went to stand up but immediately sat back down, he couldn't stand up or he'd pee himself, not only would that be embarrassing but he'd also be sent straight into head-space if he did, and he didn't want his _Dadd-_ Steve or Bucky to see. He knew that if he stood up he'd pee himself and he'd drop. _hard_. He hasn't been little in like a month! that's a long time! he lets out a whine, ugh he just wanted boyfriends! No he wants his daddys! All he has to do his stand up, walk over to the bathroom and he'll be fine. He tries to stand again and he feels a little pee spill, he clutched onto his crotch harder as if that will stop it but it just makes him want to pee more. He wants his daddy and Papa, they make everything better! He was so focused about not trying to pee he didn't realize his daddy and papa where crouching next to him.

"Hey baby boy, are you ok? can you stand?"Papa asked, even though he already knew answer

Tony shook his head "m' not little"He pouted

"Of course you aren't baby"Papa said rubbing tony's arm, already knowing he was in his head-space

"Can you lift your hands for us sweetheart?"Daddy asked 

Tony shook his head violently, tears in his eyes and lower lip wobbling, no no no no no he couldn't soil himself in front of his daddy and papa, he'd be a bad bad boy, he didn't wanna be a bad boy, he started crying , letting out as small hiccup here and there, making the urge worse. His Daddy tried to put a comforting hand on his should but tony flinched away, his Daddy tried to calm him down and Papa was trying to coax him into moving his hands.

"It's ok little Solider, you can let go, we wont be mad, promise"His Papa laid his hand on top of his, smiling softly at him

And just like that, Tony moved his hands, like he was hypnotized, and then it hit like a tone of bricks, he was soiling himself in front of his Daddy and Papa,he started sobbing harder, His Daddy held tony as he did so and his Papa going to get a towel, his Daddy was trying to calm him down as bucky cleaned up the mess. His daddy picked him up and brought him upstairs with bucky right behind him, Steve gave tony over to Bucky so he could get the bath ready, Bucky eventually got tony to calm down, Steve and Tony got undressed and got into the tub with tony in his Daddy's lap and while his Papa went to go make him a bottle. Tony loved staying in the bath to play with his toys but he was to exhausted from working so much and the crying. Steve laid him down on the bed, getting a dipper, baby powder, and a cute hedgehog onsie, tony let out a small whine seeing the dipper "i know honey, i just want you to wear this just in case"Tony was so tiered he barley fought steve off. His Daddy gave him a soft kiss on the head once he was finished and his Papa came back in with a bottle, Tony only finished half the bottle before passing out, they both quickly finished up there night routine and hopped into the bed and cuddling their sweet baby boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was very short, im not the best writer, i hope you enjoyed, and thank you everyone for the feedback :)


End file.
